dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Valka
Valka, introduced in the second HTTYD movie, is Hiccup's mother. She was added in game with version 2.0 (June 26th 2016). Description Valka's appearance is based on her look on the HTTYD 2 movie. She's a tall middle aged woman, with agile but strong constitution. She has a triangular face, with short forehead, pronounced cheekbones and long slim nose. She has long straight coppery brown hairs (with some white hairs around the forehead), combed backwards and braided into 3 long braids, tied at intervals with pinkish strings. The braids pass through her hood through a hole near her nape.She has big almond shaped green eyes, with thin arched eyebrows, and thin lips. She wears a light green shirt, of which only the sleeves are visible, and a chest plate made of leather strips, with a high neck that support a big white fur hood. The chestplate is crossed by a leather belt with metallic buckle and studs, that goes from her right shoulder to her left armpit, with a thinner strip passing below her right armpit. Her pauldrons are wide and simple, made of dark brown leather or maybe dragon scales. Her bracers and pants are similar to the chestplate, and they carry some dragon teeth along the external edge of the forearm and lower leg. She wears rounded grey knee protectors, and a skirt made with animal pelts, leather and red fabric. Her belt is also made of light red strips of fabric. Only the tips of her boots are visible, and they are dark grey. She also carries her famous wooden staff, with 2 swirls on the extremes, that are perforated in several points to hold some kind of rattle (as we see in the movie, it's used to catch the attention of dragons and calm them down). The center part of the staff is covered in strips of brown leather and turquoise fabric, for a better grip. Personality Valka has a caring and sweet personality. She is always interested in knowing more about dragons [src], sharing her knowledge about them [src] [src] [src], and taking care of wounded or young ones [src] [src]. She often speak in a stately manner, with poetic expressions like "I can see the spark in your eyes and the fire in your spirit that rages in you" [src]. But she's also ready to fight for Berk when needed [src]. Even if she left Berk because she hated how they treated dragons, she loves Berk's traditions like Snoggletog [src], legends [src], and is faithful to her clan [src]. In addition to dragons, Valka shows also knowledge about bee behaviour [src] and subterranean environments [src]. History As seen in the movie, Valka was taken by a Stormcutter during a dragon attack on Berk, when Hiccup was still a baby. While all Berk presumed her dead, she instead decided to live away from her tribe and family, and dedicate her life to understand and rescue wounded dragons. Her decision was due to the fact that she was the only person in Berk that advocated for a coexistence with dragons, but no one would take her seriously. She then auto-exiled herself to be able to live as she felt was correct, in peace with dragons. She meet Hiccup while he was looking for Drago Bludvist, and try to stop him together. She tragically lose her newly-reunited husband Stoick soon after. She then accompany Hiccup back to Berk, where she stays to support him as the new chief. To know more about Valka's background go here. Locations Valka can be found: * New Berk, on the platforms near the new Great Hall * inside The Hatchery * Dragon Island In the Game Valka was introduced in the game in the place of Stoick the Vast, and many of his dialogues in quests were passed to her, with modifications (like A Sickly Dragon). Valka is often involved in quests about dragons, due to her experience and knowledge about them (like their immunity to poison in The Mystery of the Fog). She's the one to assess the test that a new player can do to choose their starter baby dragon in The New Student. She's also consulted about Berk's traditions and history, like the Legend of the Dragon Valkyrie, or the origin of the Stormshatter (in Eret's Plunder) and a lost Horendous Haddock's armor (The Treasure Hunter). Return to Dragon Island In this expansion, Valka will know better a part of Hiccup's past life, his battle with the Red Death. While regretting not being there to support hes son (The Search for Harald), she also as usual demonstrates compassion and respect for the impressive Titan Wing (The Search for Harald). Her knowledge about dragons will be useful to know more about the Singetail (The Singetail Secret) and the Eruptodon (The Trust of the Eruptodon). Secret of the Leviathan Due to Valka's knowledge about dragons, she's of course immediately involved in the facts about the new mysterious dragon that is the protagonist of this expansion. In The Birth of a Leviathan, she immediatley identify the Krayfin as belonging to the Tidal class. She also is naturally interested in the Flame Whipper, not being afraid of its dangerous natural defenses, as shown in Flame Whipper Unleashed!. The Hidden World Valka accompanies you to explore the Hidden World Annex at the beginning of the expansion. She then joins the riders in an attack to the warlords' camp in Throwing the First Punch, to free some dragons, but Cloudjumper gets poisoned as a result. Curse of the Hobgobbler Valka is probably the only person in New Berk that welcome the Hobgobbler invasion, as she thinks they're interesting and call them "lovely rascals" in More and More and More. Relationships Any dragon Valka has devoted her entire life " to understanding and protecting these beautiful creatures" [src]. She always show admiration and affection for any dragon, and is protective towards them [src] [src]. Hiccup Valka shows regret for not having seen her son grow up several times [for example], and she tries to form a new bond with him by making meaningful gifts. Hiccup thinks she doesn't have to try hard, as they have many things in common [src]. The Player Valka is encouraging towards the player, always reassuring them the she trust them for any task. But at the same time she always recomment to be careful in a motherly manner [src] [src]. She thinks that the player, like his son, has "the heart of a hero and the soul of a dragon" [src]. Harald Forkbeard Valka thinks he's a despicable man for desecrating the remains of the Red Death for money. [src] Cloudjumper Cloudjumper has been Valka's "constant companion and friend for many years" and as a result they share a strong bond [src]. So much that when he's poisoned by Grimmel, Valka is shocked and needs a moment to gather herself. The memory of that scene will haunt her for years, in her words. She will also take care of his mental health, making sure he will still play sometimes, and not get too serious [src]. Gallery valka.png Category:Characters Category:Movie characters